


Nothing To Lose

by fishstickcode (bodytoflame)



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodytoflame/pseuds/fishstickcode
Summary: moved from ffn, original description: Patricia and Eddie are stuck in the crypt. Mid-season 3
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 14





	Nothing To Lose

"I don't think I've ever been this cold," Patricia scoffed under her breath.

"I wouldn't go that far,"

She hesitated, raising an eyebrow, "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Eddie laughed.

"Yeah, smartass."

"My problem is, ever since you broke up with me—which, for the record—I still don't know why, you've been so... Ugh!"

"If you two are going to argue 'till you kiss and make up, at least keep it down." Fabian piped up.

"Yeah, right." Patricia rolled her eyes as Eddie added in a sarcastic, "Suuuuure."

"Whatever." Fabian sighed.

"Why did you break up with me?" Eddie asked her sincerely. He knew she was too stubborn to tell him, but it never hurt to ask.

She looked around nervously, avoiding eye contact with him, "I just was worried you'd find a better girl," she lied smoothly.

"You broke up with me... Because you don't want me finding another girl..."

"I didn't want to have my heart broken." Patricia muttered, at least that part was true.

"So how exactly do you think I felt?"

She stuttered, trying to explain.

"I told you I loved you and you just left!"

"I'm sorry," Sighing, Patricia paced slowly back and forth, "I was scared. You know I was never in a relationship."

"I know, but..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say to her, "I really do love you."

She slouched back against the wall, Eddie following her actions, sitting next to her. Patricia leaned her head on his shoulder, not wanting to ruin her chance by saying anything. Eddie looked distraught, considering his ex wasn't keen on the idea of being in a relationship, much less getting serious in one. All he wanted from her was her care. He just wanted her to care about him. Of course, she cared, but wasn't going to show it. Every time, her nerves got in the way, which was unlike her. She said what was on her mind. No matter how snarky or downright rude it was. Unless it was him. That was different.

"Patricia..." he said wearily. She groaned, hating how he used her name, "Just try it. Us. One more time. I can't stand this..." He looked into her eyes, pleading.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "It's killing me too." Patricia admitted through half-gritted teeth.

"Nothing to lose, then?"

She pursed her lips, a look of fear in her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. A split second before their lips met was when Patricia worked up the courage to rest her hand on his shoulder and willingly kiss him.

"Yeah," she breathed, "Nothing to lose."


End file.
